Sueños rotos
by Janemba 988
Summary: La vida da muchos giros inesperados, pero cuando la muerte de un ser querido se hace presente, el dolor es inevitable. Bra se queda sin esperanzas luego de la muerte de sus padres, cayendo en el abismo de la soledad. Sin embargo, será él quien se le presente como una luz en medio de la oscuridad, él será el único que la entienda y ayude a unir los pedazos de sus sueños rotos.
1. Chapter 1

**Sueños Rotos**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creador, Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. Yo sólo los uso con fines no lucrativos y de entretenimiento.

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

Frío, ella tenía mucho frío, y no solamente sentía frío porque estaba empapada y el viento helado de otoño la azotaba sin piedad, sino también sentía frío en el alma, un vacío que no tenía remedio, un dolor tan intenso que hubiese querido dejar de respirar para ya no sentirlo. Ella quería rendirse.

Sentada debajo de aquel gran árbol., el cual se encontraba en uno de los rincones de ese lúgubre cementerio, donde lo que predominaba era el color gris, se refugiaba de la lluvia. Sin embargo, todo era inútil pues sus ropas estaban tan mojadas como deberían estar sus mejillas, o al menos eso era lo que se esperaría. Pero no, ella sólo sentía frío, rabia, frustración, dolor, mas no tristeza. Quizás porque se negaba a la idea de que aquellos ataúdes que lentamente eran bajados a las profundidades de la tierra eran las tumbas de sus padres; tal vez, porque se había convencido de que se trataba de un sueño, una pesadilla, de la que pronto despertaría y todo seguiría exactamente igual como días antes.

Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y maldijo en su mente, ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo eso parara.

Era tan extraño, tan repentino. ¿Quién imaginaría que tres noches atrás sería la última vez en que vería a esos dos seres que le dieron la vida, la llenaron de amor y cariño, la protegieron desde su nacimiento?

Ella tenía un fuerte resfriado por lo que esa noche estaba en cama desde temprano, aunque alcanzó a escuchar a su abuela despedir con su tono de voz cantarín a sus padres, quienes irían a una reunión al norte de la ciudad, por lo que llegarían muy tarde, en la madrugada. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ellos. Luego, alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, un estrépito en el piso de abajo la hizo despertarse e ir a investigar. Apenas se hubo asomado a la sala, se quedó helada por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos: su hermano, ese chico de cabello lila que siempre había visto tan fuerte, ahora parecía un pequeño niño, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a su abuela, consolándose mutuamente, mientras que en un sillón estaba su abuelo, igualmente destrozado, tapando con ambas manos su rostro.

¿Qué ocurría? Ella se lo preguntaba y nadie reparaba en su presencia. Trunks, su hermano, fue el primero en hacerlo. Su mirada azul, llena de dolor, le heló la sangre, pues era presagio de horribles noticias. Él se le acercó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que le repetía mil veces un "perdón" lleno de tristeza. La chica no sabía por qué debía perdonarlo, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? La respuesta le llegó por medio de entrecortados sollozos.

 _—Lo lamento tanto, Bra, te ruego que me perdones. No he podido cumplir con mi promesa, ¿lo recuerdas? Aquella vez que me pediste que jamás dejara que nada ni nadie te lastimara. Ahora te haré sufrir más que nunca… Papá y mamá venían de regreso. Como acababa de llover, el pavimento en la autopista estaba resbaloso y al parecer hubo una colisión… Bra, el coche de nuestros padres quedó prensado entre dos camiones de carga… Ellos no volverán jamás, pequeña Bra, ellos nunca volverán._

Esas habían sido las palabras de su hermano. Lo que ella hizo o tal vez dijo después, estaba borroso en su memoria, además de que le resultaba innecesario recordar algo tan desastroso.

Tosió un poco y comenzó a tiritar. Su cabello azul, herencia de su madre, caía como una cascada sobre su rostro, ocultando todo resto sombrío en él. Pero no se movería de ahí, aunque le costase una reprimenda de Trunks. A lo lejos escuchaba las voces y murmullos de las varias personas que acudieron al entierro, no obstante, a ella le importaba poco o nada quiénes fueran. No hacía mucho tiempo que su amiga Pan se había acercado con la intención de animarle, mas ella no necesitaba consuelo, ¡claro que no! Lo que necesitaba era que dejasen de tenerle lástima, ya que había quedado huérfana teniendo catorce años de edad. De esta manera, Bra la rechazó inmediatamente, con la mayor hostilidad que pudo, consiguiendo una mirada de verdadero temor de la joven morena, quien no tardó en alejarse del lugar, respetando su espacio personal.

Ella no necesitaba la lástima de nadie, ella sólo quería a sus padres, estar junto a ellos. Sólo eso.

Unos pasos delataron la cercanía de alguien, así que más por inercia que por voluntad propia, alzó la vista. Era _él,_ el amigo tonto de su hermano, ese sujeto tan fastidioso, quien seguramente vendría a decirle la misma estupidez que los otros: siento tu pérdida. Pero se equivocaba.

—¿No crees que es mala idea estar bajo la lluvia cuando estás resfriada? —le preguntó en tono burlesco el chico de negra cabellera, sonriendo como si lo que ella estaba haciendo fuera la mayor estupidez que hubiera visto en su vida.

Bra no contestó, pero agradeció internamente que alguien hubiese venido a darle un poco de variedad a su día, aunque ese alguien se tratara de un sujeto al que casi no soportaba.

El viento aumentó y con ello el frío, por lo que el temblor en su cuerpo se hizo más evidente. La lluvia en vez de parar, iba en aumento, y el que ella estuviera ahí, sin ningún abrigo, era arriesgado. Goten, ese tipo odioso, la miró con detenimiento, para luego dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro y empezar a sacarse la chaqueta.

—En verdad que nunca comprenderé a una chica como tú, Bra Briefs —dijo él mientras pasaba la chaqueta sobre los hombros de la joven, para después sujetarla de los brazos y obligarla a pararse.

Ella, de un momento a otro, sintió como si se convirtiera en una muñeca de trapo, a la cual él podía mover a su antojo. Claro, él era más fuerte, más alto, mayor por nueve años… y ella estaba tan débil que no pudo evitar nada.

Goten la llevó hasta el coche de su hermano, en donde puso la calefacción y le obligó a quitarse su suéter empapado, por supuesto que él no la vería, indicándole después que hiciera uso de la chaqueta que le había prestado.

Cuando ella iba a objetar, el chico le advirtió que no era bueno darle más problemas a su familia.

—No debes ser desconsiderada, tú estás sufriendo tanto como ellos, ¿no quieres ser causa de otro sufrimiento, verdad? —le había dicho de forma amable antes de regresar junto a los demás.

Ahí, sentada en el coche de Trunks, sintiendo cómo el calor le llenaba de alivio, inhaló la fragancia impregnada en la prenda masculina, y pensó que era difícil comprender los designios de la vida. Tan injusto era el destino, y ella no lo comprendía, mas no quería hacerlo.

Aferró con ambas manos la prenda a la altura de su corazón.

—Mis sueños están rotos… y eso es algo que nunca podré recuperar.

Miró por la ventanilla llena de gotas de lluvia a la gente dispersarse y dar, una vez más, el pésame a sus familiares, para dar luego una mirada a los alrededores en su búsqueda, pero como no la veían en ninguna parte, se marchaban.

Se preguntó si alguien se daría cuenta de que cierto joven no llevaba su chaqueta, y también cómo explicaría que ella la estaba usando, pero ¿a quién le importaba?

Se sumió de nuevo en el oscuro mundo de su soledad, deseando, con todas sus fuerzas, estar pronto reunida con sus padres, y si era necesario, haría de ese deseo su nuevo y macabro sueño.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que ya llevo varias historias que aún no termino, pero juro que lo haré lo más pronto posible, solo tengan un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Este fic, más que nada, es una gran apuesta que daré, pue trataré temas bastante oscuros, como el suicidio, la desesperanza, el rencor, la autoflagelación, etc. Sin embargo, de una manera que no sea tan horrible, pues en dado caso tendría que cambiar la audiencia a "rating M". Claro, también la temática es más parecida al "Hurt and Confort", por lo que cada capítulo será menos fuerte que el anterior.**_

 _ **Por último, esta historia llevará una trama muy parecida a la de mi one-shot "Yo sólo quería verte sonreír", con la diferencia de que aquí trataré de meter muchos más líos y cosas más oscuras y macabras.**_

 _ **Cualquier cosa, pueden dejarlo en los reviews...si es que hay. Bueno, yo me despido agradeciendo su lectura y deseando que tengan lindo día. :D**_


	2. Capítulo primero

**Sueños rotos**

 **…**

 **Capítulo primero**

 **…**

 **El llamado de la oscuridad**

 **…**

—¡Es un maldito incompetente! —exclamó furioso Trunks, mientras Bra se aferraba a él como si se tratase de un koala.

—Por favor, señor Brief, cálmese, no necesitamos gritar para comunicarnos —dijo el psicólogo a la par que tocaba un botón oculto en su escritorio para llamar a seguridad antes de que el joven se pusiera más violento.

—¿Que no hay necesidad de gritar? —repitió, indignado—. ¡Pero si lo único que ha hecho es medicar a mi hermana! Definitivamente no puedo permitir que siga convirtiendo a Bra en una marioneta —espetó, dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta del, ahora, quinto psicólogo que fallaba en ayudar a su hermana.

Esos seis meses habían sido muy difíciles, sin embargo, aunque se encontraba desesperado por ayudar a la joven de pelo azul, no permitiría que tipos como ese la volvieran a tocar en un largo tiempo. Salió como un tornado, ignorando por completo a los miembros de seguridad que intentaban detenerle. Airado salió de aquel lugar, mas no así Bra, pues ésta, por el momento, no tenía noción de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Ese era el efecto de varias drogas administradas por el anterior sujeto, alegando que en un estado de depresión tan severa como la que sufría la chica, era lo único que podría hacer que ella mostrase mejoría.

En vez de eso, ahora su hermana era un completo zombie.

Él estaba desesperado, pues entre las obligaciones de la empresa, diversos viajes que debía realizar alrededor del globo y el estado de su hermana, se le acababa la paciencia y la resistencia. Tenía prioridades y no obstante, eso no le hacía las cosas más fáciles. Y Bra, zombie o no, se hundía en su propio mundo oscuro de soledad y angustia, aferrada a la idea de que no podía seguir adelante, que era inútil cualquier esfuerzo de su parte, porque ella desde un principio se había rendido.

Trunks estaba determinado a hacer cualquier cosa para que su hermana tuviera un futuro feliz, donde los fantasmas del pasado ya no le invadieran ni le hicieran daño, donde pudiese aceptar la idea de que sus padres ya no estaban, pero que ellos debían seguir luchando, cada día, para lograr sus metas y cumplir sus sueños.

— _Trunks, ¿es que no te duele saber que papá y mamá nunca volverán? ¿Acaso eres de piedra?_ —le reclamaba Bra, semanas atrás al borde del llanto.

— _Esto es tan difícil para mí como lo es para ti_ —le explicó con calma, sujetándola por los hombros.

Ella lo miró con rostro incrédula, para mover luego la cabeza y soltar un largo suspiro, reanudando el llanto. Con un violento movimiento lo apartó de sí y se encaminó a su habitación, mas antes de que alcanzara el último escalón, dio media vuelta, su rostro transformado en una máscara de puro odio.

— _¿¡Entonces por qué no has llorado ni una sola vez!? Si dices que te es tan difícil como a mí, ¿cómo es posible que no te hay escuchado llorar, eh? ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá pudiera morirme para estar otra vez con mamá y papá!_ —espetó fuera de sí la joven, dejado sin palabras a su familiar, ya que éste jamás imaginó que tales pensamientos se albergaran en la mente de su hermana.

Y eso lo puso en extremo frenético, pues ya no era cuestión de encontrar una manera de hacerle ver a esa chica que uno debe seguir adelante, sin dejar que el pasado le afectase de esa forma. Que a pesar de haber perdido a dos seres tan importantes en sus vidas, ellos nunca desaparecerían de sus mentes y sus corazones. A eso era a lo que debería temerle, a olvidarse de ellos. Ambos estaban vivos y tenían un futuro por delante, no podían dejarse vencer por las adversidades de la vida, pues éstas eran pruebas que sólo los más aptos podían superar y él quería triunfar y que ella también lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, era mucho más fácil pensarlo que llevarlo en acción. Meditaba así, conduciendo y observando de rato en rato a su hermana que, abstraída de la realidad, se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla del coche hacia afuera, pero sin poner especial atención a nada de lo que ocurría en la calle. Era como si estuviera viendo lo que en verdad ocurría con su hermana cuando ésta se encontraba en sus peores momentos. Había adelgazado demasiado y eso que antes nunca estuvo pasada de peso; verla con sus frágiles brazos y piernas andar por ahí le llenaba de preocupación el pecho, además del hecho de que no quería volver al colegio y se había alejado completamente del mundo, pasando días enteros sin salir de su habitación, de la cual los colores se habían esfumado junto con la felicidad de esa jovencita.

Y aunque él deseara con todas sus fuerzas poder tenerla a su lado y cuidarla, mimarla, poder entenderla y ayudarla, le era imposible. Por esta razón había recurrido a la difícil decisión de dejarla al cuidado de sus abuelos, quienes aceptaron de buena gana, pues la chica guardaba un gran parecido a su difunta madre, además de algo del intempestivo carácter del padre, quien fue también como un hijo para ellos. Y Trunks también lo veía de esa forma, y quizás Bra lo de esa manera y por ello estaba tan triste.

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? —murmuró viéndola de soslayo.

Llegando a la Corporación, la tomó en brazos y la subió a su habitación sin mediar palabra con su abuela, pues quería evitarle un disgusto con lo que había sucedido. Al entrar a la recámara, sintió cómo el aire era más frío y sofocante, mas no logró encontrar explicación para ello. Esa parte de la casa, generalmente, gozaba de un excelente clima en todo el año, además de que Bra bien podía ajustar la calefacción si la temperatura ambiente descendía de manera abrupta. ¿Eso quería decir que su hermana dejaba su cuarto como un congelador a propósito? Movió la cabeza reiteradas veces, convenciéndose de que ella jamás sería capaz de hacer algo que atentara contra su salud.

La puso en la cama y la cobijó, absteniéndose de decirle algo, porque estaba consciente de que la chica no atendería a sus palabras. Al menos, se dijo con amargura al cerrar lentamente la puerta, por el momento Bra no sufría. No obstante, no podía permitir que fuera a base de drogas controladas.

* * *

—Buenos días —dijo de forma coqueta Goten al llegar a la recepción de la Capsule Corporation—, quisiera saber si el señor Trunks Brief pudiera atenderme en estos momentos.

La recepcionista, una mujer joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos grandes de color avellana, le dio una sonrisa y se comunicó rápidamente a la oficina principal.

—Disculpe, pero ahora el señor Brief se encuentra en una junta, ¿tiene cita con él? —cuestionó con seriedad.

—No, soy un amigo suyo: Son Goten, pero si es necesario hacer una cita, no me molestaría en absoluto —dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, robándole un ligero sonrojo a la muchacha.

—No, no es necesario. El señor Brief dio instrucciones de que lo dejásemos pasar a su oficina si así usted lo deseaba —comentó de manera profesional, pero evitando contacto visual con el chico.

Éste sonrío y asintió pausadamente, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a los ascensores. El mensaje de la recepcionista había sido muy claro: mientras estuviera en su trabajo, no podría permitirse el lujo de responder a sus coqueteos. Una vez dentro, dio un suspiro largo. Frotó sus manos y recordó lo bien que la había pasado esos meses en la montaña Paoz, devorando las exquisiteces que su madre les preparaba a su padre y a él, disfrutando de la quietud de la naturaleza, sintiendo los embates de los meses de invierno, pero que siempre parecían cálidos al estar con su familia. Y hablando de familia, vaya que Gohan se veía feliz al lado de Videl y con su hija, Pan, aunque claro, había dejado en claro que él ya necesitaba sentar cabeza y dejar de perder el tiempo con relaciones superficiales y basadas en el sexo, lo que para Goten era el equivalente de pedirle a su hermano que dejara de lado sus investigaciones y se convirtiera en un artista marcial serio.

Un hombre soltero de veintitrés años podía hacer lo que le pareciera con su vida.

Decidido, se encaminó a la oficina de su amigo de toda la vida. Esos meses no habían sido fáciles para él, pero fue Trunks quien le había alentado a dejar la ciudad por un tiempo y volver con sus padres, ya que una chica que se había obsesionado con él lo acosaba constantemente. Quizás hubiese sido su última opción la de huir, mas no teniendo otro plan en mente, tuvo que tomar el consejo de su amigo como la única opción viable. Afortunadamente, aquella chica no había aparecido nunca más y le había parecido haber leído en las noticias que la habían llevado a un hospital psiquiátrico. Por si las dudas, nunca dejaba de ver a sus espaldas con disimulo.

—Siempre tan organizado —dijo exhalando un suspiro al ver la disposición de cada elemento perteneciente a esa oficina.

En el escritorio reposaban varias pilas de documentos, ninguno fuera del orden establecido por el hombre que ahí laboraba. La alfombra estaba perfectamente limpia y en los libreros ninguno de los libros estaba siquiera un poco inclinado. Las ventanas, siguiendo el diseño estructural del edificio, daban una panorámica bastante poco tranquila, ya que la avenida principal estaba a unos cuantos metros. Sin embargo, todo el movimiento que se abría paso afuera, no perturbaba la armonía que reinaba en ese espacio, lo cual era un tanto peculiar.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de piel frente al escritorio, esperando pacientemente a que su amigo saliera de su junta. Empero, su paciencia se vio abatida por el aburrimiento y decidió husmear un poco en lo dispuesto sobre el escritorio, pues estaba seguro de que a su amigo no le molestaría en absoluto. Aunque su aburrimiento se vio pronto reemplazado por una fuerte sensación de confusión mental, ya que en los papeles se podían apreciar distintos números y gráficas, además de que se hablaba en términos que para él le eran totalmente desconocidos, Dejando eso de lado, una fotografía puesta boca abajo sobre el mueble captó su interés: era de la familia Brief, en la que la señora Bulma —como él le llamaba—, abrazaba a sus hijos y un poco detrás, aunque un tanto desenfocado, se veía al señor Vegeta huir de ser captado por la lente.

No era de su incumbencia, claro, pero le daba curiosidad cómo se las había apañado Bra en todo el asunto, además de que aún recordaba que le había prestado su chaqueta y no fue capaz de ir a pedírsela. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y empezó a holgazanear en el sillón, mirando hacia el techo y pensando en qué habría hecho él de habérsele presentado una situación similar. Incapaz de responder a tal interrogante, sacó su celular y se entretuvo un tiempo jugando, para luego revisar las fotografías guardadas en éste.

—Oh, aquí estás Goten —dijo de repente Trunks, entrando sin que el otro lo viniera venir.

Le saludó con un apretón de manos y un abrazo afectuoso, incluidas unas palmaditas en la espalda. *

Platicaron, por iniciativa del joven Brief, de nimiedades y anécdotas risueñas del pasado y algunas del tiempo en que no se vieron, de las cuales la mayoría eran de parte del joven Son Goten, ya que Trunks se limitaba a poner atención y sonreírle de vez en cuando. Mas, el moreno al conocerlo de tantos años, pudo saber en esos momentos que su situación era complicada, por lo que se interrumpió de golpe, dejando desconcertado al otro. Adoptando seriedad, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y echó la espalda hacia atrás, dándole un aire de seriedad e intenso escrutinio.

—¿Qué sucede, Goten?

—Eso debo preguntártelo yo —replicó éste—. ¿es por Bra, no es cierto?

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Eres mi mejor amigo, además de que tu expresión es totalmente predecible para mí, así que ya, cuéntame de una vez por todas qué es lo que te preocupa tanto —exigió Goten sin dejar su postura.

Trunks se hundió en su asiento y después ocultó su cabeza entre sus manos; acto seguido, peinó su cabello hacia atrás con su manos y soltó un quejido, más parecido a un murmullo.

—Ya no sé qué hacer, cada vez está peor y no encuentro al manera de hacerla… no, de convencerla de que dejarse morir lentamente no la llevará a ningún lado —explicó angustiosamente, viendo hacia la nada.

—¿Y ya visitaron a un especialista? —inquirió.

—A cinco, para ser exactos, y no hicieron más que medicarla y eso no es vida para mi hermana.

—Pero sería peligroso si ella intentara, no lo sé, hacer _algo_ —insinuó el Son, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de natural análisis.

El otro lo fulminó con la mirada, clavando con agudeza la mirada sin dejarle un espacio de huida. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio para tratar de parecer amenazante y bajó el tono de su voz.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que mi hermana sería capaz de lastimarse? —preguntó apretando la mandíbula.

—Personas en su estado pueden ser capaces de muchas cosas, hermano. Si no te molesta, me gustaría visitarla —dijo sin tomar en cuenta la amenaza de su amigo—; me gustaría que me devolviese mi chaqueta, es mi favorita, ¿sabes?

Trunks, incrédulo, se dejó caer sobre su silla, abatido. Luego de morder levemente sus labios y guardar un agobiante silencio, soltó una risa ronca, sin humor alguno.

—Bra me arrojó esta mañana un jarrón con las flores que mi abuela había cortado del jardín, solamente para ella y me dijo que si la volvía a fastidiar, me arrojaría por la ventana —comentó con pesar.

Si hubiese sido un poco más sentimental, Goten podría haber jurado que en ese momento Trunks habría roto en llanto. Mas conociéndolo, sabía que no podría darse el lujo nunca de derrumbarse por más difícil que fuese la situación. Él ahora era el pilar de una familia que se tambaleaba entre la desgracia, y se msntendría fuerte, siempre. Sin embargo, tantos pesares eran demasiado para un solo pilar. Así que —qué remedio—, él sería otro pilar.

—Bueno, no tengo problemas con eso —dijo mientras se levantaba y apretaba el hombro en un gesto de fraternidad—. En primera, no soy Trunks Brief, el tipo anticuado y de cabello lila —el otro se echó a reír—. Y en segunda, si ella me tira por la ventana, ten seguridad de que ella caerá conmigo.

Y salió de la oficina.

Trunks sabía que eso significaba que él ayudaría, a su loca manera no había duda, pero él representaba la luz que por tanto tiempo él rezaba por encontrar.

—Sólo espero que lo último no sea tan literal —masculló mientras revisaba el montón de carpetas apiladas y erguía la foto familiar—, aún no es su tiempo y quiero que viva tan feliz como pueda… Aunque no sea yo quien le ayude en estos momentos.

La brisa primaveral golpeó los cristales de las ventanas y con ello iniciaba una travesía que traería tanto problemas como alegrías y más sueños que alcanzar.

 _Fin del capítulo primero_

 ***Esa es la manera en que se saludan todos los chicos que conozco, Jajaja, al menos los que no utilizan frases como "¿Qué onda, wey?" y chocan sus hombros o los puños, incluyendo, en ocasiones, las palmaditas en las espalda. Quería hacerlo ver un poco formal, pero amistoso.**


	3. Capítulo segundo

**Sueños rotos**

 **…**

 **Capítulo segundo**

 **(…)**

El camino hacia la casa de los Briefs nunca se le había hecho tan pesado. Goten sabía y estaba muy consciente de que sus palabras le habían infundido cierto alivio a su amigo, pero —y he ahí el porqué de su pesar— no estaba seguro de cómo podría tomarse Bra las cosas. Ella era una chica fuerte y orgullosa, sin embargo, tenía ahora una carga emocional demasiado grande como para salir por sí sola del oscuro abismo en que se había sumergido por voluntad propia. Él no quería ser un héroe. Él no quería que lo reconocieran. Él sólo quería lo mejor para ella.

Detuvo su andar al llegar a la puerta principal, respiró profundo y tocó el timbre. La señora Briefs le abrió, mostrando en su semblante tanto sorpresa como alivio, y tras un breve saludo, Goten se adentró en la casa. No perdió tiempo y se excusó cuando la mujer le ofreció unos pastelillos, alegando que tenía un muy importante mensaje para Bra… y no mentía, no del todo.

Goten estaba de pie frente a la recámara de la joven Briefs, indeciso; ¿qué debería decirle? Estrujo sus manos nerviosamente y luego peinó su cabello con sus manos reiteradas veces antes de girar el picaporte, así sin más, sin tocar, pues sabía de antemano que sería duramente rechazado. Debía enfrentarla, el discurso fluiría naturalmente.

—¡Por Kami! —masculló al poner un pie dentro del lugar; estaba tremendamente frío.

Desistió de su idea de acercarse a la figura encogida debajo de la cama y zarandearla hasta que recapacitara. En cambio, bajó a la primera planta y ajustó la temperatura de la habitación, que por cierto —y eso lo hizo enfurecer— estaba diez grados por debajo de la temperatura ambiente. A pesar de ello, se dijo que no podía permitirse ponerse violento o irascible con la chica, pues no estaba en condiciones de soportar regaños. Necesitaba compresión. Necesitaba un amigo, no una figura de autoridad.

Una vez hubo regresado donde Bra, la halló en la misma posición que antes, ni siquiera importándole el aumento en la temperatura. Goten notó un tanto sofocante la atmósfera y se encaminó hasta la ventana, abriéndola y dejando que la brisa fresca del día entrara. Contempló la vista y sonrió. Dio media vuelta, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miró largamente a Bra desde su lugar. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, vestida con un pijama color azul pastel y estaba descalza, hecha un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente; no mostraba signos de importarle que él estuviera ahí.

Goten apartó su vista de ella y observó la habitación, enarcando ambas cejas, pues contrario a lo que llegó a pensar, ésta estaba ordenada, aunque no dejaba de extrañarle que la chica estuviera tirada en el piso en vez de envuelta en sus cobijas.

—Bra, ¿estás despierta? —susurró, acuclillándose al lado de la joven, apartando un mechón de cabello azul de su rostro, obteniendo un suave quejido por respuesta.

—Bra —insistió—. ¿Por qué no estás en tu cama?

Tras breves instantes, ella abrió los ojos y le miró, con una mirada vacía pero a la vez extremadamente fría.

—Tenía calor —murmuró.

"Claro" pensó él mientras pasaba una mano por su blanca frente: tenía fiebre.

—De cualquier forma, Bra —hablo con suavidad a la chica, tomándola por debajo de los brazos y arrastrándola hasta poder acomodarla adecuadamente sobre la cama—, no es razón para que estuvieras tirada como una muñeca de trapo.

Al ser cubierta por las sábanas, la primera reacción de la chica fue arrojarlas de lado, cosa que hizo que Goten frunciera el entrecejo y volviera a cobijarla, pero antes de que Bra repitiera la acción, le susurró que no debía hacerlo. Con una mirada que exigía una explicación, ella alejó las cobijas solo un poco.

—Tienes fiebre —dijo él con tono suave—, así que iré abajo y llamaré un doctor, ¿está bien? Mientras tanto, no te descobijes. —Y se marchó.

Una vez que llamó al médico de cabecera de la familia y hubo informado a la señora Briefs de la situación de su nieta, volvió al cuarto. La palidez de la joven lo desconcertaba, mas no por ello consentiría que sus motivos decayeran. Tomando una silla, la acercó hasta la cama y sentado ya, observó a la joven por varios minutos. Ella, calmada, observaba en dirección de la ventana y hacía caso omiso al escrutinio del joven, ignorándolo deliberadamente con la esperanza de que se aburriera y se marchara de ahí. Mas viendo cómo pasaba el tiempo y él la seguía observando con muchísima atención, volvió el rostro hacia Goten y frunciendo el entrecejo, lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —cuestionó con firmeza.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, sosteniendo su barbilla entre sus dedos entrelazados, víctima del desconcierto que le había provocado el tono de voz de la joven.

—Bueno —contestó, carraspeando un poco antes de proseguir—, realmente quería saludarte.

—Mentiroso —murmuró ella de manera iracunda.

—No, no, de verdad. Solamente quería decirte "hola".

—Ya lo hiciste, vete —ordenó.

—No me iré, no si tú no me saludas también —agregó con determinación.

Bra se quedó callada, titubeante, no teniendo la certeza de cómo continuar.

—Hola —dijo finalmente—. Anda, vete.

Goten movió la cabeza en negación reposando luego las manos sobre las rodillas y exhalando ruidosamente.

—Vamos, Bra, no puedes echarme así nada más. Solamente conversemos un poco y luego me iré, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo él en tono persuasivo.

La joven, dándose cuenta de la trampa, rió sardónicamente, incorporándose y apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

—Bastardo —le espetó con frialdad—. Si piensas que voy a permitir que vengas e invadas mi privacidad, estás equivocado —se interrumpió al empezar a toser—. No quiero que nadie venga y me dé su tan habitual discurso motivacional, que me digan por qué es lo que debo seguir luchando. No quiero que nadie venga y me diga que debo vivir porque aún hay cosas bellas en la vida. ¿Es que no pueden entender que mi mundo se cayó a pedazos en una sola noche? —inquirió con amargura, sin siquiera mostrar el menor atisbo de llanto; estaba vacía, completamente.

—Entonces no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por tu hermano —replicó Goten—. Si a ti no te preocupa tu propia vida, tu propio bienestar, ¿por qué preocupar con nimiedades a Trunks? ¿No lo quieres, no lo aprecias? ¿No ve que los hieres, a él y a tus abuelos? ¿Por qué haces esto? Porque no te estás dañando solamente a ti, hay seres alrededor tuyo que sufren por tu causa. ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta, Bra! —siseó él, apretando los puños.

Ella no lo miró.

—Son daños colaterales —se defendió ella.

Goten rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. La vio toser una vez más y torció la boca, cuidando las palabras que escogería después.

—Si son daños colaterales, eso quiere decir que tienes un motivo y debes saber que me interesa ese motivo —dijo con calma.

—No veo porqué —atacó ella, mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

—Porque mi mejor amigo sufre y yo no quiero eso para él —explicó con brevedad.

Otra risa sardónica de Bra.

—Suenas como un bobo enamorado —comentó la chica con expresión severa.

Silencio.

—Y tú como una bruja de cuento de hadas —espetó Goten, verdaderamente ofendido por la actitud de la chica, mas no por la insinuación de su comentario.

Notó cómo el cuerpo de Bra se tensó con sus palabras, y si quiso replicar aquello, simplemente se rindió. Quizás no consideraba que valiera la pena contestarle o se había percatado de que estaba hablando de más. De cualquier forma, Goten no esperaba ya una respuesta de la chica y se limitó a acomodarse en su silla y mirar también por la ventana. La luz del sol le daba un aspecto magnífico al cielo azulado; el silencio en la habitación permitía la apreciación de los sonidos provenientes de la misma casa como los del exterior. Había paz, reconfortante sensación de tranquilidad y sosiego que les invadió a ambas partes y que hubiera seguido así de no ser por la voz de Bra que interrumpió el momento.

—Tú no eres precisamente un príncipe azul —rebatió ella.

Él parpadeó confundido y luego captó el sentido de aquellas palabras. Sonrió de medio lado y se dijo que si no podía platicar de manera amena con la chica, quizás seguir con esa absurda discusión ayudara un poco.

—Bueno, tal vez no sea _tu_ príncipe azul, pero hay algunas chicas que sí lo quisieran. Y mírame —levantó los brazos para enfatizar la expresión—, estoy aquí.

Bra suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

—Estoy cansada, no quiero pelear contigo.

—Yo tampoco.

—Entonces vete.

—No quiero.

Ante la negativa de Goten, ella terminó por ceder a la desesperación y le gritó que se fuera, obteniendo una sonrisilla malvada de él. Ni suplicándole —cosa que le había herido el orgullo notablemente, por el simple hecho de humillarse ante él y no por la súplica en sí—, Goten cedió. Desesperanzada, agotada y con una lucha interna que le resultaba sofocante, decidió que era mejor dejarlo estar; si quería perder su tiempo, a ella no le importaba, siempre y cuando la dejara en paz. Por su parte, Goten sopesaba sus opciones: o se daba por vencido, dado que Bra ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención o quedarse un poco más, solamente para hacerle compañía. Y como no tenía cosas importantes que atender y no quería dejarla sola hasta que el médico llegara, se decidió por la segunda opción.

Cuando pasaron diez minutos, la joven ya se encontraba adormilada y luchaba por mantenerse despierta, mientras que él había sacado su celular y se encontraba jugando. Un golpecito en la ventana hizo que ambos levantaran el rostro al mismo tiempo, mas no encontrando la causa del sonido. Bra, estirándose un poco, volvió el rostro hacia Goten, quien guardaba su celular y la miraba con severidad.

—¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? —espetó ella.

—Sí, unas ojeras terribles —contestó serio—. ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes bien? —inquirió curioso.

Ella cerró los ojos y frotó el puente de su nariz, exasperada.

—No te importa.

—Por supuesto que sí —rebatió él, ofendido.

—Por Trunks, ¿verdad?

—Por ti… me preocupas, en serio.

La chica exhaló fuertemente. No era el primero y único que le había dicho que le preocupaba, mas lo había dicho de una forma tan distinta, no con lástima, no con pena, sino con convicción, con seriedad, como si estuviera _realmente_ dispuesto a escuchar sin juzgar antes. No obstante, ¿sería bueno abrirse con él? Por el momento, la tentación de mandarlo a Júpiter y más allá para que dejara de entrometerse en sus asuntos privados le era muy satisfactorio, pero —y he ahí el problema de todo— necesitaba desahogarse. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no se tomara las cosas de manera demasiado personal, así que…

—No he podido dormir… tengo… —dudó un poco antes de seguir— tengo muchas pesadillas.

¡Listo, ya, lo había dicho! ¿Ahora qué?

—Por tus padres, ¿cierto? —inquirió.

Ella asintió.

—Y no puedo dormir bien, paso casi todas las noches en vela y es en el día cuando puedo dormir, aunque no son más de tres o cuatro horas —terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Fue turno de Goten de asentir.

—En cuanto a tu alimentación…

—No quiero hablar de eso —contestó ella rápidamente.

—Bra —dijo él con severidad.

—Una vez al día. —Al ver la mirada inquisidora de Goten, se hizo explicar—: En ocasiones no pruebo bocado.

Ella elevó su mirada y lo halló meditabundo. No había reproche en su gesto, sino duda.

—¿Y qué esperas conseguir de eso? —preguntó al fin, deseando saber su respuesta.

A Bra aquella cuestión le llegó como un balde de agua fría. No era un "¿por qué no puedes comer?" sino un "¿por qué no quieres hacerlo?". Ese sujeto era un brujo o podía leerla de manera sorprendente. Ahora el debate interno era si quería responder esa pregunta; una parte decía que sí, pero la otra, que no. Era difícil, muy difícil para ella, porque si sabía la razón de todo, entones sí que tendría problemas. Mas a pesar de todo, quería creer que él entendería.

—Yo quiero morir —susurró, con lágrimas amargas acumulados en sus ojos azules.

Y lloró, lloró todo lo que tenía que llorar. No lo había hecho en meses, pero el saber que se había desahogado, que alguien sabía lo que quería, le quitaba un peso de encima. Sin embargo, estaba completamente consciente de la gravedad de sus palabras y cuando pudo mirarlo, ya preparada para su mirada de reproche, él sonreía, tristemente, pero lo hacía.

—¿En verdad eso quieres? —cuestionó.

—Sí —dijo con firmeza, todo lo que su llanto le permitía.

—No te creo —dijo con sorna, cruzado de brazos.

Ella, por supuesto, lo sintió como una bofetada. Estaba confiando en él y el hombre subestimaba lo que era una verdad. Lo odio y se lo hizo saber con la mirada empañada; se sentía traicionada. Goten fue presa del pánico cuando escuchó aquello y la chica empezó a llorar. No sabía que podría hacer porque el primer pensamiento que se le cruzó en mente fue levantarse y correr a abrazarla, pues es lo que haría con cualquier otra persona. Mas, al saber que la chica seguramente lo rechazaría o se darían —posiblemente— malos entendidos, se quedó ahí, sentado, no interfiriendo, ya que era precisamente a través del llanto en que Bra podría expresar libremente su angustia. Y se mostraba evidentemente incrédulo de que ella quisiera morir, por el simple y llano hecho de que si se hallaba así de desesperada, estaría planeando cómo hacerlo de manera efectiva y dejar de sufrir tanto. O quizás sólo era un tanto masoquista.

Ante la mirada furibunda de la joven, él carraspeó y se inclinó hacia adelante, dispuesto a decirle todo lo que pensaba al respecto.

—No te creo —repitió— porque pienso que todavía tienes algo o _alguien_ por quién vivir.

—No, no es así —negó con presteza ella.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí, así? —La miró con fijeza.

Ella no comprendió al principio, pero cuando lo hizo, palideció mortalmente.

—Yo no…

—Tú sí, Bra, podrías haberlo hecho, ¿pero entonces por qué no? —cuestionó.

—Nunca haría algo como eso —contestó ella.

—¿Y por qué no? Es más rápido y te evitas meses de sufrimiento —comentó él con despreocupación inusitada.

Ella calló.

—¿O tienes miedo? Porque no es muy diferente de lo que estás haciendo —alegó él.

Bra guardó silencio. Goten soltó una risa amarga.

—¿Tienes miedo de morir o de vivir, eh? ¿O es el método el que te aterra? —presionó.

Ella no dijo nada, tenía la cabeza gacha y apretaba las cobijas con las manos. Seguía llorando pero se negaba a verle.

—Sabes que podrías _suicidarte_ y acabar con todo.

—No quiero eso para mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es correcto.

Goten le observó por un largo tiempo y luego una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro, mas antes de decir lo que tenía en mente, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, asomándose un poco para sentir la brisa refrescante. Apoyó los brazos en el alféizar y respiró profundo, consciente de la mirada de la chica en su espalda.

—Así que lo que te preocupa es ir al infierno por eso, ¿no? Simplemente no quieres que tu alma se condene, aun cuando no existe la certeza de que exista un paraíso o un infierno, y aunque así fuera ¿no crees que te condenarías de la misma manera si te dejas morir lentamente o si atentas contra ti misma a través del suicidio? ¿No es lo mismo dejar de luchar por no tener o no hallar un motivo? ¿No estás despreciando la vida que se te dio?

No volteó, no quería ver su expresión.

—Y te preocupas por algo tan vano —prosiguió—. La gente vive preocupándose mayormente por actuar de acuerdo con lo que creen correcto, con el afán de obtener una recompensa; ¿no es eso hipocresía? Porque no realizan buenas acciones de corazón, no lo hacen por sentir compasión o por amor a su prójimo, sino porque quieren que se les reconozca, por llevar una etiqueta de bueno. Jamás sabremos si aquello en lo que creemos existe en verdad. Y tampoco sabemos si aquello que consideramos una verdad absoluta no es en verdad una verdad relativa. Así pues, ¿te preocupa condenarte, Bra? No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, porque si haces sufrir a tus seres amados, ¿eres una buena o una mala persona?

—No lo sé —respondió ella—. Ya no sé ni siquiera si Kami existe, porque por más que le he rogado que me lleve como lo hizo con mis padres, nunca escucha. O tal vez no haya nada que escuchar. Mis plegarias son plegarias vacías.

Goten caminó hacia ella y se sentó a la orilla de su cama. Tomó su mano fría y blanca y empezó a acariciarla con suavidad.

—O quizás le duele oírte hablar así. Una vida tan joven no debería ser desperdiciada de este modo.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Si ya no sabes si Kami existe, ¿entonces porque quieres salvar tu alma?

—Porque —tosió un poco— mis padres eran buenas personas.

—Así que tú necesitas ir al cielo para volver a verlos, ¿eh? —Suspiró con cansancio—. Pero sabes que dicen comúnmente que los suicidas, bueno… _se condenan._

—Sí —murmuró.

—Pero deseas la muerte.

—Ajá.

—Bra, es lo mismo, estás renegando de la vida, una vida que, por cierto, te dieron tus padres —objetó.

Ella no lo miró.

—Vete —susurró, con la voz trémula traicionándole.

—No, Bra Briefs, no me iré —dijo él con firmeza.

—¡Que te largues! ¡Creí que me ibas a escuchar, pero eres como todos los demás! ¡Solo viniste a juzgarme, a tratarme como una loca! ¡¿Qué diablos quieren de mí?! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No valgo la pena! ¡Lárgate! —Bra gritaba en medio de lágrimas, arrojándole una almohada en la cabeza a Goten en el proceso.

Él, haciendo gala de sus grandiosos reflejos, la esquivó. ¡Ah, excelente, lo había arruinado todo! ¿Y si algo llegaba a pasarle a la chica por su culpa? ¿Y si tomaba muy, MUY en serio sus palabras?

"Kami, Goten, eres el dios de la estupidez", se dijo, agachándose para esquivar otra almohada. Aunque para ser sinceros, estaba esperando algo como…

…un jarrón estrellado.

 _¿De dónde lo había sacado?_

—¡IDIOTA! —La voz de la chica estaba sumamente ronca.

Antes de que otra cosa quisiera ser estrellada contra su cráneo, se apresuró a marcharse de la habitación y abandonar lo más rápido posible la casa. En las escaleras se encontró con la señora Briefs y un hombre de mediana edad que supuso era el médico; no les dirigió palabra. Prácticamente había huido de Bra y quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ¡Pero qué falta de tacto! Si Trunks lo escuchara…

Ah, en fin, se dijo a sí mismo que, no importaba lo que pasara, debía hacer algo y pronto. O mejor dejarlo todo como estaba y no estropearlo aún más. ¡Vaya dilema!

—Pero hice una promesa y nunca rompo mis promesas —masculló mientras caminaba hacia la calle con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sin embargo, el lograrlo sería el reto más grande de su existencia.

 _Fin del capítulo segundo_

 _…_

 ** _¡Hola! Tiempo sin pasar por acá, pero, bueno, ya saben, demasiadas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo del cual disponer. Después de algunos meses vuelvo con la actualización y sí, ha sido un poco raro a mi parecer. Espero que les haya gustado y si alguien quisiera darme su opinión, la recibiré con los brazos abiertos._**

 ** _¡Buen día!_**


End file.
